The invention relates to a method for making hot briquetted iron, and, more specifically, to a method for hot agglomeration of solid metallized iron particles to produce alloyed briquettes.
Hot molded iron briquettes have been produced including a wide range of carbon, and such briquettes are useful as iron and steel making feedstock. Such briquettes are referred to commercially as hot briquetted iron or HBI. The hot briquetting technique is useful and has been used in order to reduce reoxidation and self-ignition of metallized iron oxides either in fines or pellets form, which advantageously allows for maritime transportation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,009 is drawn to a method for agglomerating pre-reduced hot iron particles to produce hot pig iron. In this patent, a binding agent such as aluminum-containing metal powder is added to pre-reduced hot iron or particles before passing to a smelting furnace. The aim is to produce enough mechanical compressive strength in resulting solids to withstand the solid burden in a smelting furnace. The binder materials used have an adverse effect on energy utilization during this process, and can also adversely impact the quality of the metal being produced.
The need remains for a suitable method for hot briquetted iron in an efficient process which also provides high quality product.
In addition, steel making methods frequently require expensive alloy additives or metals so as to provide desired properties.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a method for making iron-alloy briquettes in an efficient manner.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for making iron-alloy briquettes which include desirable alloy metals useful in specific steel making methods.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a method for making iron-alloy briquettes wherein the final briquette product has a high degree of metallization.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.